Introverted Compassion
by Callicanios
Summary: Branch off of my Yaoi Matchmaker! What happens when two lovable introverts decide they'd rather be in each other's company? MattxUrushihara


Urushihara handed Matt his game back after beating a couple levels in Matt's game. "Thanks, man."

Matt nodded quietly and continued to play his game, the two were approached by Mello, "Seriously, Matty?! Put that stupid thing down, you know what? Never mind, I'll just find someone else since you won't give my any attention."

Matt looked back down a little dejected. Urushihara leaned in close to Matt's ear, "Wanna ditch? I know a great arcade not far from here." Matt looked back at Urushihara's smirk and he nodded and gave a half smile.

Gathering their things they both headed for the door before getting cut off by Alciel. "Hey! NEET! Where ya headed?"

Urushihara sighed, "This place blows we're going to the arcade, it's bad enough you dragged me outside, now you want me to be here? Look, see? Friend." He pointed to Matt, "See you later." He put his hands into his pockets and brushed past him, Matt trailing behind him.

After walking for a little bit they stopped in front of the arcade that played loud noises and flashed bright lights. Matt looked up from his game and moved his goggles from in front of his eyes, "Whoa."

Urushihara grinned at Matt's open mouth, he extended his arm, "After you." Matt smiled brightly and grabbed Urushihara's shirt and dragged him in with him. "Whoa! Hey!" His words were drowned out by the loud games.

Matt dragged Urushihara up the the counter and gave the clerk a bunch of money, enough to make the cashier's eyes widen and hand them a bunch of tickets. Matt grinned and pulled Urushihara along, "You didn't seem like you had any money, I hope you don't mind."

He smiled and ruffled his purple tresses, "That's an accurate assessment." Matt smiled and handed him a bunch of tickets. Urushihara took them and returned his smile. "Thanks."

Matt nodded, "Want to play something together?" Urushihara smiled and nodded.

A couple hours of games and the arcade was closing, Matt and Urushihara left laughing talking about different video games. As they walked down the sidewalk they noticed Mello walking towards them. "Isn't that your friend?" Urushihara pointed to Mello.

Matt looked down and sighed, "If that's what you want to call him."

Urushihara gave an odd smirk, "Ah, so your boyfriend." He said matter of factly.

Matt blushed, "No! It's not like that! He's just my roommate who occasionally uses me for sex."

Urushihara scrunched his nose, "Oh. Because that's better."

Matt rolled his eyes as Mello stumbled towards him, "Hey! Didn't have any luck fishing, let's go!" He demanded.

Matt sighed, "Oh good…" Matt hung his head, "Later… Urushi—"

"Hanzo. Call me Hanzo. I think we hung out enough to where you don't have to be so formal."

Matt smiled, "Goodnight, Hanzo."

Mello growled, "What the hell?! Let's go already! What is he, your boyfriend?" He tugged on Matt hard enough to throw him off balance. Matt tripped and caught himself on a knee.

Urushihara narrowed his eyes, "Hey, don't be so mean."

Mello eyed Urushihara up, "Ha! 'Don't be so mean.' Ha! Fuck off, Matty is mine." Mello gave Matt a rough shove.

Aggravating Urushihara enough to grab Mello's shoulder, "Listen here." Before he could finish he caught a mean right hook to the cheek. Urushihara stood there stunned for a second. Then he glared up, "You know, I was just going to scold you for being rude. Now I'm going to hurt you." Urushihara balled up a punch and knocked into Mello's left eye.

Matt stood there in shock, "What? Why?"

Urushihara looked up, "Because you deserve to be treated better than that. You're a really nice guy. And I guess since I made things weird… I understand if you don't want to hang out again."

Matt blinked a couple times, "Why would you say that?"

Urushihara gave a disheartened half smile, "Because I'm socially awkward."

Matt sighed and picked off the apartment key from Mello. "Well, you can come hang out at my place if you want, it's my apartment, and you're right. I don't deserve to be treated like that, he's just the only one whose ever paid me any attention. Or acted like he liked me."

Urushihara smiled, "I like you. I think you're fun." Urushihara immediately began blushing, "Well, you know."

Matt smiled at his awkwardness, "So. You want to go to my place? I have the new game for the PASTA."

Urushihara's face lit up, "Uh. Yes." They both laughed and started walking, as they walked their hands accidentally touched making them both blush and look away. "I'm sorry."

Matt waved it off, "Don't worry about it. It happens."

"Not what I'm sorry for." Urushihara put his hands in his pockets.

Matt watched him, "So, what are you sorry for, Hanzo?"

"I've never met anyone like you. And I think you're pretty great, and given how little social interactions I usually have, I may have developed a small infatuation with you. So much that I knocked out your roommate and ran away with you." He smiled a bit defeatedly.

Matt smiled and blushed slightly. "I don't mind. I think it's pretty cool actually. To have someone with so much in common like me, for me and my weird addiction."

Urushihara smiled as they stopped in front of a door inside a building. Watching another couple viciously making out in the doorway of the apartment across the hall, "Jeez. They're drunk."

Matt laughed, "Yeah, that guy keeps to himself, I rarely ever see him." He turned the key and opened the door. They walked in and Matt shut the door and locked it behind them. "So…"

Urushihara sat on the couch and laid back, "I'm strangely tired."

Matt sighed, "Well we hung out at the arcade then you punched my roommate's lights out. Then we walked close to a mile. All that adrenaline wearing off."

Urushihara laughed, "Well when you put it that way. I just wish I was more awake, I mean I'm not going to pass out or anything, but I wish I could stop yawning."

Matt sat next to him, "Well, normally I keep energy drinks around, but I haven't filled my stock." He leaned a little closer to Urushihara, "I think I could think of something to up your adrenaline."

Urushihara arched an eyebrow and looked at Matt, "Oh?" Matt smirked and landed a soft kiss on Urushihara's lips. His cheeks flushed instantly and he yanked backwards, retreating from Matt. "Uh. Yep. That worked."

Matt frowned a little, "Well. That's good. I guess I'll get the game set up then." He leaned forward to get up but was caught by the arm.

Urushihara looked up, face beet red and flustered expressions. He took a deep breath and pulled Matt down to him and held him tightly. "Don't be disappointed, I've just never done anything like that, so I'm afraid… I don't know how."

Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around Urushihara's waist, "Just follow your instincts."

Urushihara looked down at Matt and pulled his goggles off of his head and ran his fingers through his fiery hair. "I'm afraid they're probably just as clueless."

Matt was caught staring into Urushihara's endearing gaze, "Alright then…" Matt leaned up and pressed another kiss on Urushihara's lips. Running his fingers through his hair, their kiss deepened.

Their lips parted both staring at each other blushing and flustered by one another. Before either of them could gather their bearings Matt pulled Urushihara's shirt up and over his head and chuckled. "Hey! That's a little unfair."

Matt smiled and pulled his own shirt off and looked away. "It's a little embarrassing."

Urushihara's gaze softened, "Why?" He gently ran his hand along Matt's chest, "It's not like your not great looking."

Matt stared into Urushihara's bright purple eyes, "You're the first one to actually compliment my looks." He leaned in and kissed Urushihara's neck trailing down to his shoulder. Gasping a little from Matt's lips, Urushihara ran his hands down Matt's back.

Matt looked up at Urushihara, "If you don't want to go any further… I understand… I definitely didn't plan for this." Without saying anything Urushihara kissed Matt softly and smiled making Matt smile in return. "Then…"

Urushihara undid his own belt as their lips engaged one another again. "Just be nice…" Matt took a sharp breath in and undressed himself out of excitement. And gave Urushihara's pants a good pull.

"Sorry. I got a little excited." Matt blushed at his actions. Urushihara smiled at him. Matt smiled at him, "Hanzo… Are you sure you're okay with this?" Urushihara nodded and bit his lip.

Matt gently touched Urushihara's leg, then trailed his hand to his hips. Urushihara blushed brightly as Matt kissed his knees and trailed his kisses down his inner thigh. Urushihara gasped loudly when Matt made contact with his penis. He laid there paralyzed with pleasure. Matt licked his index finger and gently touched his partner's entrance, "You're absolutely sure?"

Urushihara gave a flustered sigh, "Yeah."

Matt gently eased his finger in causing Urushihara to arch his back and groan. To keep his mind occupied Matt returned his mouth to its previous position, while moving his finger in an attempt to loosen Urushihara. As he loosened Matt slipped his middle finger in to ease him into a looser state. Urushihara closed his eyes tightly trying to bear the pain. Matt pulled back once he had felt he was loose enough. Matt leaned upwards and pressed a deep kiss into Urushihara's mouth as he slipped himself in.

Urushihara bucked a little and moaned in his throat. Matt whispered on his lips, "I'm sorry. It does eventually stop hurting." He slowly moved in a rocking motion. Urushihara wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and bit his shoulder, causing him to moan out and start thrusting. Making both of them gasp and moan.

Urushihara gave a deep moan as Matt prodded the right angle to his prostate, "Ah- uhn, Matt!"

Matt tensed up at the sound of his name, "Ah, jeez, don't do that. It'll make me—" Matt gave a sigh of frustrated discontent. "Sorry."

Urushihara smiled and pulled Matt down and hugged his head to his chest, "Don't worry about it." Urushihara gave a large yawn, "At some point I did too." He gave a tired smile and Matt laughed.

"So I'm not a disappointment to lose your virginity to?" Matt asked curiously.

Urushihara just hugged him tighter, "Absolutely not. It wouldn't be so bad if you were ever the only one."

Matt blushed a little, "Did you just ask me out?"

Urushihara smiled, "No… But if you want it to be that I wouldn't mind that, either."

* * *

 _The other couple: see story: Crimson Lotus_


End file.
